


Taking Care of My Girls

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora takes care of Lydia and their daughter who have both come down with a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of My Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyfacedbrokenboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/gifts).



She could hear Lily fussing through the baby monitor and Lydia throwing the blanket off herself to go take care of her. Cora sat up and placed a hand on Lydia’s arm. “I got it, you need to rest.”

 

“Are you sure?” Lydia asked before coughing a couple of times, having caught the same cold as their daughter. She groaned and laid back down, pulling the cover up and cocooning herself in it. “I feel so bad making you take care of her this whole time, then you come and take care of me. I should be doing something.”

 

“You are doing something,” Cora said, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s cheek before getting up and grabbing her robe. “You’re resting so when I finally catch this thing, you can take care of me.” She ran her fingers through Lydia’s hair as her wife started coughing again. “I’ll get you some more water.”

 

She walked down the hall and into Lily’s room, where the baby was standing in her crib, her face wet from tears and snot. “Oh my baby,” Cora mumbled, picking the little girl up and reaching for some tissues on the dresser. Lily fussed, turning her face away as her mother tried to wipe it. “I know, I know, but you’ll feel better once all of this is off your face.”

 

She got Lily’s face wiped and set her down so she could throw the tissue out. When she turned back around, she started to strip Lily out of her sweat soaked clothes and picked her up again. “There you go, Lily,” Cora mumbled, carrying her out of the room and to the kitchen. Lily pushed her face against her mother’s neck and her little fists clutching Cora’s shirt, not wanting to let go of her mother.

 

She managed to get a bottle filled with water one handed before getting a glass of water for Lydia. She headed back upstairs and into Lilith’s room, but the child refused to go back into her crib so Cora just carried her back into the room she shared with Lydia. She gently rocked Lydia’s shoulder after setting the cup of water down. “Lydia, I got you some water. Sit up and drink it.”

 

Lydia groaned and sat up, grabbing the cup as Cora sat down on the bed, gently rocking Lily as she drank from her bottle. “Didn’t want to lay back down?”

 

Cora shook her head. “Nope. Looks like she wants to be with her mommies.”

 

“That’s what she did earlier when I tried to put her down for a nap,” Lydia said, moving closer and laying her head on Cora’s shoulder, running her fingers through Lily’s red hair. “I brought her in here and we napped together. She kicks off so much heat though.”

 

“Yeah, her clothes were soaked so I decided to just take them off,” Cora said, leaning against the headboard and closing her eyes. “I hope it wears off soon, I hate seeing her like this. I hate seeing both of you like this.”

 

Lydia snuggled closer to her family, one hand rubbing Lily’s back. “I know. Thank you honey, for taking care of us.”

 

Cora smiled. “It’s because I love you both so much.”

 

“I love you too, Cora,” Lydia mumbled, eyes falling shut as sleep tried to claim her again. “I love you and Lily.”


End file.
